


Alone In The Rut

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Falls AU, PWP, deer!dipper, dont ask just please do not ask, hella pwp, hella short, i wrote more. im going to burn, like it's billdip but bill's not there, we don't think too much into Deer!Dipper okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is home alone, nobody is around not even Bill, and Dipper is in heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Rut

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell :^) This is probably that memory Billy saw in the other fic

Dipper sat on the floor, his front legs propping him up as his hind legs were bent underneath him, he had his arms folded over his chest as he stared intently on the screen. Watching every small detail, listening to every word spoken and how it was. Taking note in small things in the background, noting down small numbers to resit later on. 

Anything

_**Anything** _

To keep his mind off of everything, keep it busy so he didn't have a spare moment to think about how his entire body felt. How his body was swimming with hormones, how he wanted Bill to be there with him, to just lock him away or vice versa til this whole cycle was over. Several occasions he felt like calling Bill over, to just surrender to his neediness, but he refused to do so. He never wanted Bill to see him like this, it was embarrassing enough for himself to see him like this. 

Dipper twitched as he felt the temperature shift, his already burning body heating up more no thanks to the rising temperature. He shifted uncomfortably causing him to straighten up as the sudden and faint friction seemed to be amplified by the heat cycle. Heavily breathing he relaxed again and stared back to the television screen, watching intently for a few minutes before his mind wandered here and there, drifting out til he realized this and focused once again. His fingers dug into the flesh of his forearms as he shifted again, whining softly. He shifted once more before his mind drifted to the emptiness of the house, his face darkening with a red hue as his ears twitched. 

Nobody was home, nobody would know, right? Wrong, he would know, and he would die of embarrassment afterwards. But still... He bent and locked his front leg a few times mentally debating.

"Fine..!" He answered himself aloud as he stood up carefully, peaking through the door that connected the main house to the gift shop, spotting that the lock to the door was in the 'locked' position. Quickly stepping to the front door and checking it several times to be locked before running upstairs, checking all the rooms to be void of anyone before he made it to his. Jamming the door jam under the space of the door when it was fully closed, rushing over to the window to look outside to make sure, 100% nobody was around.

His ears twitched happily as he saw that he was completely alone, with a deep sigh he removed his shirt and vest, tossing them to the side. Flopping down on his bed before grabbing all the pillows and stacking them behind his upper back to get him somewhat comfortable. He bit his bottom lip as he shifted his legs til he felt a pleasantly heated friction when he would shift slightly.After a few minutes of shifting he began to breathe heavily through his nose. Trailing his nails up and down his torso in a ghostly manner, making his muscles twitch and his back arch every so often. Trailing his nails harsher when they reached the connection between the upper torso and centaur-half. 

Dipper ceased his movements, all of them as his eyes widened and he sat up. Arching as best he could and reaching with all he could before falling back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. Alright, he hadn't thought this one through too much, hardly did this dammit!

He groaned frustrated as he thought. He sat up on the bed, hind legs tucked under and his front held him up, scanning around for something, anything, to help him in his situation. Huffing in annoyance before he sat up after the action. His face darkened again, never really losing it's blush the entire time, as he gently shifted his hips against the bed, a faint pleasure bolting through him as he smiled to himself triumphantly. Moving his hips against the bed as best he could, which wasn't very good seeing how he was simply sitting in the middle of his bed. He closed his eyes as he let his mouth open so he could take in silent pants, eyebrows knitting in slight frustration as he rotated his hips harsher against the mattress but with little affect to adding pleasant friction.

Opening his dark eyes slightly he didn't even have time to process the thought fully as he shifted halfway off the bed, his left front and hind leg placed firmly on the ground,on of his hands gripping onto the bed as he rutted against the edge of the mattress, a whine erupted from the back of his throat as he was beginning to get the friction he so desperately craved. His eyes closed again as his imagination took hold of his thoughts.

"f-fuck, Bill~," Dipper whined quietly as he let his thoughts swarm with said demon, imagining that the blond was there with him, teasing him over and over again til he was begging.

Dipper continued grinding his hips harsher as his free hand shakily came to his collar bone, fingertips digging into the flesh before his nails dragged downward enough for him to cry out but not enough to break the skin. He gripped the bed til his knuckled turned white as he dragged his nails down against the sensitive flesh of nipples, "nnnngh.."

Biting his bottom lip hard as his rutting got harsher and quicker, his legs starting to shake, already close. The hand that was clawing his skin moved up to his mouth, he sucked on his own fingers before slipping them out, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin as he moved his now hand down to his nipples once again, imagining the demon's mouth over him, biting, lick, sucking.

"Ffuu-uckk," He gurgled, not swallowing his collecting spit and rather letting it drip from his mouth, not caring a bit at the moment as he moved his fingers downwards to toy with his navel, the pressure sending pleasure up and down his spine.

His eyes widened as he arched forward, holding himself up with both arms now, helping to push backwards and grind harder as he focused on the pooling heat, gasping a whispered whine"pleasepleaseplease, i'mgonnacum!"

"Bil-FUCK!!," it was the loudest he had been the entire time, gasping out as he came harshly against the bed, his legs wanting to give out but as his eyes fluttered he continued grinding and riding out his climax, licking at his lips before his legs completely shook and gave out, slumping against the bed for a moment before pulling himself up onto it enough to relax and lay somewhat off the mattress but still on it to catch his breathing.

He closed his eyes as he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead, making a mental note to clean his sheets right after this before getting clean himself, he shifted some more in the bed trying to see if he could stand up without shaking, stopping while a low whine squeaked through his lips. He growled slightly as he shifted again, heat quickly rising once again.

"Dammit..." He growled out as he waited for his body to calm down again before he moved again to he edge of the bed.

He really really  _really_ hated rutting season.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :^) see you all there in hell :^) :^)  
> :^) this was fucking awful what am i doing with my life it is 3am  
> oohmygodwhyamitheonlyonewritingthisjunkohmygodiamtrashiamthetrashofthisfandom
> 
>  
> 
> prompt me yo, tumblr is in profile if you'd like.
> 
> B/C/K/ETC


End file.
